Fatal Reunion
by Sara Sidle Grissom1
Summary: What happens when Sara receives the worst phone call of her life…GSR...WIP
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Fatal Reunion

AUTHOR: Sara Sidle Grissom1

RATING: K+

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Still new at this :) Please read and review.

Thanks to **Mel** for beta reading. Thank you so much.

Chapter One

It was a quiet night in Vegas. Sara and Nick sat in the layout room reviewing their current case.

"There has to be some evidence to tie this guy to the scene." Sara said defeated. "We must have missed something." Letting out a loud sigh, "I need more caffeine." She stood up, stretching slightly she turned to Nick "You want a coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I think I need some air, walk it off." He replied smiling at Sara while heading for the door. He called over his shoulder "See you in twenty."

"Okay." She grabbed her mug and headed for the break room.

As she walked into the break room, her cell phone began to ring.

"Sidle" She answered.

"Why would he love someone like you? He would never love you. Just use you like the whore you are."

"Who is this?" Sara shouted down the phone. "I said; who is this? Why are you doing this?" Not getting a response, she ended the call. 'Must have been a wrong,' unable to finish that thought, her cell began to ring again. Without saying a word, she answered the phone.

"Don't you dare hang up on me bitch!" The caller screamed down the phone.

Sara began to panic, 'who the hell was this' "Who is this?" The voice did seem familiar, but for the life of her, she could not place it.

"Why Sara, don't you recognize your own mothers voice" Her words full of hate and anger.

Sara could not believe it; she dropped the phone in shock. Her legs gave way and she stumbled to the floor. Picking up the phone, she replied, "What do you want? Why are you calling me?"

Her mother continued, "I'm going to hurt you, you bitch, just like you hurt me. I am going to hurt the one person you care for. He will die not even knowing how much you love him."

Sara gasped. 'This cannot be happening'.

"Maybe I should kill his other bitch too. Sophie, Sophia I think that is what he called her when they were at that restaurant. The one with long blonde hair. He stares at her with such desire and lust, he cannot seem to keep his hands off of her." She paused "Don't even try to warm him, or call your police friends, because it will be too late" and she hung up.

Sara was in shock. She couldn't stop shaking. Slowly it hit her, 'Gil hurt. Gil dead' she suddenly saw him lying there in a pool of blood. It was then the tears started falling, and they refused to stop. She jumped up "I've got to save him. I refuse to let her take him away from me. I love him. I don't want him to get hurt, even if he is with Sofia and doesn't love me."


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Fatal Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Still new at this :) Please read and review.

Thanks again to **Mel** for beta reading. Thank you so much.

Also thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter.

Chapter 2

She ran out of the building and off to her car. Climbing in and speeding off up the street, ignoring the shouts from Nick who was now concerned as to why she would be leaving the building so quickly.

'Please let him be okay, please.' was all Sara could think of as she was driving to the crime scene, Grissom and Sofia were attending.

Nick stood there wondering what was going on. He reached for his cell and dialed her number. "Hey Sara, it's Nicky. Just wanted to check everything's okay?" he paused. "You rushed out of here so fast. Please call me back when you get this message." he ended the call. "I better call Griss, maybe he knows what's going on," he said while dialing Grissom's cell.

At the crime scene, Grissom was wondering how Sofia managed to get to be a CSI. 'She's useless at clearing a scene, keeps missing key bits of evidence', his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

He pulled the phone from his belt and answered, "Grissom"

"Oh hey Griss, It's Nick. Sorry to call you at a scene, but I don't suppose you have heard from Sara have you?" Trying to sound as calm as possible, knowing that this could cause panic if he has not heard from her.

"No I haven't Nick." He paused as he desperately tried to hide the worry in his voice. "What's going on? What happened? Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure. One minute she was fine, annoyed that were getting nowhere with our case. She was getting coffee and having a break. I needed to get some air so I took a break outside. Next thing I know, Sara charges out of the building, jumps into her car and speeding off down the street."

'That is odd', Grissom thought to himself. 'That doesn't sound like Sara. I hope everything's okay' "Have you tried calling her?" he kept thinking 'stay calm, I am sure she is fine. Probably had a run in with Ecklie or Catherine.'

"Yeah, just rings then goes to voicemail" Nick replied

"Okay, I'll try and get hold of her. Try not to panic just yet. I am sure there is an explanation for it. Were on our way back soon, so I'll meet you back at the lab"

"Okay Griss, See you soon".

As soon as Nick was off the line, Grissom immediately dialed Sara's number.

He sighed when it went to voicemail. "Hey Sara", he paused, trying to hold his emotions together "Its Grissom. I have just been talking to Nicky. Ermm.. I am concerned about why you would rush off like that. Please call me as soon as you get this message." He paused yet again. "Please Sara, I am worried about you. We have finished with the crime scene; Greg is loading up the evidence so we will be heading back soon. My cell is on if you need me. If you need anything, okay. Just call me. I hope that I will talk to you soon. Gil."

Placing his cell phone back onto his belt, he walked over to Greg. "How's it going?"

"Almost done boss, just a one or two more trips," Greg replied eagerly.

Grissom looked around "Where's Sofia now" then he saw her, chatting to the police officers securing the scene. Turning back to Greg, "Has she helped you at all?"

"No, not really. But I rather she didn't" Greg replied honestly.

"I can't have her on my team, I need people I can trust and rely on." He let out a loud sigh. "Greg I need to get back to the lab, something's come up and I need to get back." He paused "It concerns Sara."

Greg instantly stopped what he was doing "Sara? Is she okay? What happened?"

Grissom interrupted "I don't know Greg, she just rushed out of the lab, and no one can get hold of her."

Greg instantly replied, "Well you got to get back, find out if she's okay. I'll just get the rest of this evidence loaded up, and back to the lab."

Grissom looked back at Sofia and the police officers.

Greg continued, "Please can you take her with you," pointing towards Sofia. "I had enough of her on the drive here. She turned off my music, and told me if I continued singing I would be in for a long walk back to the lab."

"I don't know Greg; I can't leave you alone at a scene." Grissom replied.

"Okay, I'll go and get the rest of the stuff now, and we can be on our way."

Grissom nodded. Greg continued "But seriously, can she go with you?"

"Okay Greg, I'll take her back to the lab." He began to walk over to her, he turned back to Greg "Or maybe I should let her walk" then he turned and continued in the direction of Sofia.

"Sofia, what exactly are you doing?" Grissom asked, while still approaching where she was standing.

"Just chatting to these nice officers." she smiled sweetly at Grissom.

He shuddered. "We need to get back to the lab as soon as possible."

She said her goodbyes to the officers, and walked towards Grissom "Well why don't you go, and I'll get a lift with Greg. I am sure he has this thing for me."

"A thing?" he said looking confused. Sofia opened her mouth to say something but he continued, "Greg has all the evidence in his SUV, there's no room. So you're with me." 'Never in a million years' he thought.

They made their way to the SUV, Grissom checking that Greg was ready to go too, and they left the crime scene to get back to lab.

During their journey back to the lab, all Grissom could think about was figuring out what happened to Sara. His thoughts were disturbed by Grissom's cell phone ringing.

Immediately he answered, "Grissom"

"Hey Griss, its Greg. I was just letting you know, I left my shades and jacket at the crime scene."

Grissom let out a sign "Okay Greg, we can quickly turn back and get them" he replied, slightly annoyed. 'I need to get back for Sara'.

Greg remembering about Sara "Griss don't worry about coming back, I'm here now. I'll ensure I lock the SUV. I'll literally be two seconds, in and out. You need to get back. Has there been any news?"

"No, nothing. Okay just ensure you lock the SUV, because the evidence could be compromised if you do not. No hanging about either, like you just said 'in and out'."

"Okay Boss, I'll call you when I'm back on the road" Greg replied, and ended the call.

Grissom placed his phone in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Sofia asked looking at Grissom.

"Greg, he left his jacket and shades at the crime scene. He was letting me know he was quickly going to pop back and get them." Grissom replied, not even looking at her.

"God, that kid is so dumb. I will never know how he managed to make it as a CSI" She added, smugly.

Grissom could not believe that she, of all people could say that about another CSI, before he had the chance to put her right, she flipped out her phone and made a call.

So Grissom then turned his thoughts back again to Sara, his Sara.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Fatal Reunion

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

AN: Still new at this :) Please read and review.

Thanks again to Mel for beta reading. Thank you so much.

Also thanks to Kristy, Mel and Becca for your support and encouragement. : )

Chapter Three

Sara's car screeched up behind the SUV parked in the bay outside the warehouse. She jumped out of the car, and raced towards the entrance.

The place looked deserted; the only sound she could hear was the rustling noise coming from the yellow crime scene tape blowing in the wind.

As she approached the doors, she noticed the usual signs for a crime scene were not present. There was no police car out the front, and as yet, she had not seen any of her colleagues.

'This is very odd' she thought, entering the building. "Gil, Greg?" she paused, while looking around. "Guys? Where are you?" she called out again. 'I have a bad feeling about this' she began reaching for her gun. But it was too late.

"Don't even think about it bitch!" A voice screamed from behind her, echoing through the empty warehouse.

Sara spun round and shuddered as she came face to face with the evil haunting eyes of her mother.

Aiming a gun at Sara's head, she said with great pleasure. "Your too late, your precious Gil is dead..."

Sara collapsed to the floor, holding her chest, struggling to breathe. "NO!" she screamed. "No, you're…lying, his not dead, he loves me, and he wouldn't leave me." The pain in her heart was overwhelming, she didn't care now if she survived or not. Her heart just exploded in her chest, because she has lost the one thing she truly could not live without, Gil. Looking up she saw the sadistic smile on her mothers face. "Why? He was a kind, decent, honorable man…why?" She shouted through her tears.

"It's your fault, like it always was." Her mother replied angrily. "I knew you loved him. Shame he didn't feel the same about you. All he could do was beg me not to kill his beloved Sofia. The woman he loves who was carrying his child."

Sara could not believe she could hurt anymore, but she was wrong. It no longer felt like her heart exploded, more like it had just been ripped from her chest, knowing that her Gil had fathered a child, with Sofia. "Baby" was all she could manage to say through the tears. "No!" she could not believe this, it wasn't true, 'he wouldn't do that to me.'

She buried her face in her hands. Suddenly the anger rose in her, and she raised her head to face her monster. "What do you want from me, you've won okay. You have taken yet another man I love away from me. First my father, now Gil." She paused "You have destroyed me. But I refuse to give you the satisfaction of killing me."

She shakily brought her gun up to her temple. "Are you happy now? Is this what you want? You have taken away the only man I could ever love." She paused trying to control her sobs. She felt so empty inside, 'there's nothing left for me, not now.' "I love him so much...I…I can't go on without him." Her hand was shaking as she held the gun to her head.

"Could you really see yourself as his wife, the mother of his children?" she laughed at her. "Oh Sara, you are so stupid when it comes to men. He would have used you, same as my boyfriends did. Just want to screw you, like the whore you are."

Sara interpreted "He loved me; I know he did, I felt It." closing her eye's, remembering the way he used to look at her." I would have loved to be his wife, the mother of our beloved children." she replied, defeated. "I am not like you." Sara replied proudly "I would have known how to be a good mother. I am a good person." She paused, 'his gone, I will never have that chance...never'. "I know Gil loved me, and you, you were never my mother." Glaring at her, her eye's full of hate and tears. "You were nothing to me. I hate you for what you have done to me" she moved her finger on the trigger. 'This is it Sara, thinking back to being in her apartment, and Gil tenderly taking her hand'.

Before Sara had a chance to fire her gun, her mother screamed "You little bitch..." and lunged at her. During the struggle Sara's gun fell from her grasp as she was tackled to the floor. Then suddenly in all the commotion, a shot rang out in the silence.

Sara, in shock began trying to move back, but she kept slipping, she just had to back away, back away from what she had just done. 'Oh my god, I did not just shoot my mother…I did not just kill my mother. Oh my god, I'm just like her'.

Pulling her knees up to her chest she began to cry, crying for the loss of Gil, the loss of his happiness, his child. She couldn't stop, gasping for air she looked up at her mother lying there on the floor, with her blood seeping through her shirt. "I can't let her die."

Feeling scared and unsure, she crawled over to her to see if she was still alive. She slowly reached out her arm, and placed her shaking fingers on her mother's neck, trying to find a pulse. "I've got a pulse, thank god". She murmured out loud. Looking down for her cell phone to call an ambulance, she noticed her mother's movements.

It was then she felt something pressing in the other side of her tummy, and a cold shiver ran through her body. She didn't have to see it to know what it was, her mother was holding a gun, and pressing it into her ribs.

Sara instantly backed away, attempting to retrieve her gun on the floor behind her. All the while thinking this was it, she would never feel what it would be like, to be loved by the man she loved. To be held by the man she loved, and to make a family with the man she loved.

She was brought back to the present with the sound of the first shot, and the cold stare of Laura Sidle as she used the last of her strength to fire her gun again, before she collapsed on the floor unconscious.

As the blinding flash of the last round dissipated, Sara felt the darkness close around her.

**TBC**

Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Fatal Reunion

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

AN: Still new at this :) Please read and review.

Thanks to Mel for beta reading. Thank you so much.

Also thanks to Becca, Kristy, Megz and Mel for your support and encouragement. :)

Chapter Four

Outside Greg was on his way back to his SUV. With his jacket and shades, now back in his possession after leaving them behind while scanning the perimeter of the crime scene earlier that day.

The silence was eerie; he hated it, so he began singing to himself to break the silence.

As soon as he turned the corner of the building her saw another SUV parked behind his. "Great. I bet Grissom decided to come back after all." He sighed out loud, angry at making himself look like an idiot in front of Grissom.

He was drawn out of the quietness when heard a gun shot coming from inside the warehouse. He immediately crouched to the ground and drew his gun. Reaching for his cell phone he called dispatch for backup. They informed him he had to remain where he was and that under any circumstances not to enter the building, and that backup would be at his location as soon as possible.

He stood and slowly started to approach the other SUV, two more shot's rang out in the silence.

This time he took cover behind the other SUV. He suddenly noticed "Hey, this isn't Grissom's car". Peering in through the passenger side window, he felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him, as he now realized who the SUV belonged to. With his eyes glued to the photo on the ID tag lying on the dashboard, the feeling of dread and panic overwhelmed him. Raising a shaky hand, he laid it against the window, as though he was trying to connect with her. 'I can't wait around out here, I heard the shots. I can't sit here and wait for back up'

He braced himself as he entered the building, 'I've got to do this; I have to do this' with his gun drawn, he shouted "Las Vegas Police Department" he paused, 'why can't I stop shaking.' He passed through the reception area, all clear.

As he passed through to the adjacent room, he notices Sara, lying on the floor surrounded by blood.

Nothing could have ever prepared him for what he saw. The woman who he loves like a sister, lying there covered in blood. Nothing he has ever seen comes close to affecting him as this did. He couldn't move, his legs just refused to move, then all of sudden he lunged forward, spilling the contents of his stomach on the floor. No sooner had his vomit hit the floor he cried "Oh my god SARA!" As he rushed to her side.

Instantly he checked for her pulse, having found it, and releasing the breathe he didn't even know he was holding, he reached for his cell, and dialed dispatch.

Before the operator even opened her mouth, Greg began shouting down the phone "Officer down, I repeat officer down. Need ambulance to my location immediately. This is CSI Saunders; I repeat need medical assistance immediately. She has sustained at least two gunshots, lost a lot of blood. Sara, you need to stay with me." Then he ended the call so he could try and put pressure on the wounds.

As he folded his jacket and laid it over her wounds, and applied pressure; suddenly she opened her eyes, making Greg jump out of his skin. "Sara, it's okay. The ambulance is on its way. I just need you to stay with me"

"Greg" She managed to say, struggling to breathe. She tried to continue, "Gil's mom, I'm so sorry" a tear began falling down her cheek.

Greg reached out his hand and wiped it away with his thumb "Hey, your going to be fine. You're going to be fine" He kept repeating over and over.

"So…cold." She tiredly replied, closing her eyes.

"Stay with me Sara. You can't go to sleep. Please stay with me" Greg was crying now, he didn't know what to do. 'Oh god, do not die on me. Do not die on me Sara'. While in the distance he could just make out the sound of the sirens of the ambulance.

Gil froze, was that Greg? What just happened? Shooting, at their scene? Two gunshots? Did he just say Sara?' He turned towards Sofia, who was still chatting on the phone. "Oh no. Greg…" then it hit him like a bullet. "Sara!"

Sofia turned to Grissom "Gil we'll check when we get back to the lab, I'm sure it's not Sara. Probably Greg messing about" Sofia replied, before continuing with her conversation on the phone.

Just then, his cell phoned started ringing, grabbing it from his belt he answered "Grissom" followed by silence. "Hello. I can't hear you" he shouted into the phone.

"Griss..." Was all Greg could get out, nearly choking on his own tears.

"Greg? Is that you?" Gil paused still in shock.

"She's bad. Griss. I...I don't know what to do? Oh my god there's so much blood" Greg replied, the panic evident in his voice.

Gil felt an ache in his heart. "Greg, you have to apply pressure to stop the bleeding." more silence.

"I'm trying, but it just isn't helping" Greg replied defeatedly.

Checking it was safe to do so, Grissom swerved the SUV to the side of the road and got and run round to the passenger side.

Opening the door, while looking at a confused Sofia "I can't drive….but I need to get back there now!"

Sofia still wasn't moving, she sat there looking at him while still chatting on the phone, "Hold on a sec" she said to the caller.

Turning to Grissom she replied "Gil" reaching out her other hand to rest on his arm "Don't you think you're over reacting, Greg's there. The ambulance is on its way. What good will it do? She'll probably be dead before we get there" and she turned and continued with her conversation on the phone.

Grissom lost his temper and snatched the phone out of her hands and chucked it in the back of the car "Get me back there now, or get out? Your choice?"

Almost silently Grissom replied heartbroken "No, She won't die, she's strong. She's the strongest woman I know." He looked to the ground, then back up at Sofia "Sofia don't be a bitch. Last time I checked I was the boss, and I need to get to her now! Understand?"

Sofia did not reply, just turned and moved across to the driver's seat and turned the SUV around to head back towards Greg and their Crime Scene.

"Greg, you still there?" Grissom shouted down the phone, the only reply he got was silence. "Greg!" he shouted again, "You have to stop the bleeding. You can't let her..." his voice broke and he struggled even say it out loud.

Back at the scene Greg was leaning over Sara still trying to top the bleeding. Which was now seeping into his clothes.

"Come on Sara, stay with me." Greg begged trying to keep her awake, "You have to stay with me. I love you like a sister. Please sis, you have so much to live for, do not give up. I won't let you give up." There was no way Greg was going to loose her, he had to keep her conscious

Unaware to Greg, but Grissom just could not find it in himself to end the call. After hearing, Greg's words he could not hold it in any more and he began to feel the tears start to stream down his face.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_High up above and down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

_Light's will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face and I  
Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I _

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_Copyright Coldplay/Chris Martin  
Song Fix You_

Back at the scene Greg was still struggling to keep her awake.

'It wasn't working' he thought angrily to himself, he cupped her face with his hand.

She began to mumble, still struggling to breathe "Please don't go without me. I love you...so sorry she hurt you."

Greg tried to comfort more by taking her hand "They'll be here soon Sara"

She wasn't listening "Never have let anyone hurt you. I know…Sofia…baby" another tear fell, "but I love…" That was the last thing Greg heard before the darkness closed around her once more.

"Baby? Sofia? Baby?" he replied confused, then looking down at her lifeless body he screamed, fear evident in his voice "SARA!"

Just then the paramedics arrived, Greg was being pushed out of the way, but he refused to let go of her hand.

It was then he looked up and saw Grissom rushing trying to get to her "How is she Greg?" he shouted. The tear stains and emotion so clear on his face.

"I...I don't know, she's lost so much blood. She kept losing consciousness." He paused, how could this have happened? "I tried to keep her awake, but I failed...I let her go, I gave up on her...it's my fault." He collapsed to the floor, in tears, but still never letting go of her hand.

Grissom felt like he had his heart ripped out of his chest when he saw her, surrounded by the paramedics, desperately trying to save her. All he could do was focus on her face, her sweet beautiful face. His eye's never leaving her, all he could do was wait and see if his precious angel would be taken.

**TBC**

**Also thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Fatal Reunion

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

AN: Still new at this :) Please read and review.

Thanks to Mel for beta reading. Thank you so much. hugz

Also thanks to Becca, Kristy, Megz, Mel, Lost November and Napafun for your support and encouragement. :)

Thanks for the reviews :)

Chapter 5

She felt so cold and tired. Trying to remember where she was. She began to panic trying to understand why she was in so much pain, and then it suddenly hit her. She felt something she never thought she would ever experience again, him. He was watching her, she could feel it. She desperately tried to open her eyes, frantic to see him, to be able to get lost in those blue orbs of his.

Grissom just stood there, still captivated by her face, unable to move. The only sounds were of the desperate voices of the paramedics attempting to save her. All he could make out was "rapid heartbeat" and "may need to intubate", and that the "air ambulance" was on its way.

Both Greg and Grissom stood there and gasped as the paramedic had to cut open her shirt, and revealed two entry wounds. Grissom first noticed one on the shoulder, then looking down, there was another. Carefully turning her on her side, the paramedic noted that both wounds were a through and through.

As they moved her carefully back so they could begin dressing the wounds, she opened her eyes suddenly, and they immediately locked with Grissom's.

"Hey" Sara said, croakily, letting out a sob, attempting to raise her hand to touch him, to prove to her that he was really there.

Grissom began moving closer to her, the paramedic's still working around him, moved slightly to let him in "Hi" he replied, slowly reaching out to touch her tear streaked face, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You…wai…waited for… me?" Sara quietly replied. The struggle she was having breathing, was evident in her voice.

Grissom reached for her hand, while his other hand was still cupping her face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. While the tears fell down his own cheeks, choking on his emotions "Sara…"

Suddenly she started gasping for breath, and coughing up blood. The paramedic's were removing his hand and placing a tube down her throat to help her to breathe, while suctioning out the blood before Grissom even acknowledged what was happening.

The horror on his face as he watched the fear in her eyes, before they glazed over and closed, their connection lost, maybe forever, but he was desperately hoping that it wouldn't be their last.

The sounds of the approaching helicopter brought Greg out of his trance. All he could do was watch in silence at the heart wrenching scene before him. Looking at Grissom "I'll go and show them in." he needed to get out of there, he couldn't break down in front of Grissom. He couldn't cope with the thought they might lose her.

Outside Greg approached the three paramedics that exited the air ambulance, "This way guys" Greg shouted, pointing in the direction he just came from.

Rushing inside the paramedics confirmed that Sara was stable enough to be moved. Placing her carefully onto a gurney, they readied her for her journey to Desert Palm Hospital.

One of the paramedics turned to Grissom, "She's stable at the moment, but critical. We have to get her to Desert Palm immediately."

Grissom still refused to let go of her hand, "I'm not leaving her. I'm coming with you." he replied, his eyes still glued to Sara's, waiting for her to wake again.

The paramedic replied, "Sir you can meet us..."

"Please don't let me leave her." Grissom pleaded with the paramedic. Looking up at him, "I…I can't let her go, please."

The paramedic took sympathy on Grissom, he could see how distraught he was, and understanding what he might be going through, he let out a breath. "It's against protocol, but I can see if the ride along trainee can come back with the ambulance."

Grissom looked up at the man and tried to smile, he couldn't. He couldn't in visage smiling ever again if he lost her. All he could do was say, "Thank you"

The paramedic continued, "The only condition is that you don't get in our way, you must stay in the front with the pilot, no matter what happens. Her life depends on us focusing on her, not trying to control you. Do I make myself clear?"

Grissom was about to argue, but thought better of it. He replied, "You won't even know I am there"

"Okay, let's get going." The paramedic shouted, and they started rushing off towards the ambulance.

Grissom turned to Greg, not finding any words, Greg just nodded and Grissom turned to rush to the helicopter, and in an instant they were on there way.

Still on the ground, Greg turned to Sofia, seeing that she was in shock. Walking over towards her, "Are you okay?" He asked reaching out to touch her arm, knowing that if she was pregnant, she needed to calm down.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," she replied in a daze.

"Hey, she's going to be okay. Okay?" He was concerned now, he needed Sofia to stay focused to help him process the scene before Catherine or Ecklie could get here.

"I've been such a bitch. Everyone must really hate me," she broke down, and fell sobbing into Greg's arms.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter now. This is not about you. It's about Sara. We need to find the bastard that did this to her?"

Sofia still seeing Sara's blood soaked lifeless body, she replied, "Okay well let's work the scene."

Greg's cell phone began to ring, letting go of Sofia he answered "Sanders".

"Greg, what the hell happened? How is she?" Catherine was screaming down the phone.

Greg replied, "I don't know Catherine, I just don't know." He started crying. "I can't loose her Cath, She's like…like" he couldn't continue.

Catherine, trying to control her own emotions, "Listen Greg, Nick and Warrick are with me, were on our way, we should be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay, see you in ten," was all Greg could reply.

"You going to be okay? I can stay on the line." Catherine asked, still concerned. 'It must have been hell for him finding her.' She thought.

"Yeah I'm okay, just in shock I think, you know. See you soon." Greg ended the call and slumped to the ground, unable to comprehend what was happening.

It didn't seem like ten minutes when Warrick's SUV came screeching into the parking bays at the crime scene.

Jumping out as soon as the vehicle had stopped, Catherine started looking around, and that's when she spotted Greg, slumped against a wall, head in his hands. Shuddering as she noticed how much blood was on him, not just blood, Sara's blood.

Sitting down next to him she took his hand in hers, unsure of what to say to him, "Greg? You okay?"

"No Catherine, I'm not okay, I found her. She…she..." he couldn't continue, he broke down again, and Catherine took him in her arms.

"She's a fighter Greg, she's strong and stubborn, she'll pull through; she has too." Catherine replied, trying to reassure him.

"You should have seen her Cath, every time I think of her; all I can see is her lying there bleeding…I can't even remember her smile anymore Cath, I can't. What if we lose her…and that's all I can remember about her?" Not giving her a chance to reply, "You should have seen Griss, it was like his whole world was ripped apart. How can he show her so much emotion now, when she can't even see it…Catherine how could he….how could he treat her the way that he has?" They were both crying now, and they couldn't stop.

Nick and Warrick approached them, after hearing the last sentence, unsure of what to do. Warrick spoke up, "Sorry Catherine, what do you want us to do?" Trying desperately to think about work, he was holding on to his emotions which were impossible, as the tears in his eyes threatened to escape.

Nick jumped in with a shaky voice "How is she, does anyone know?"

Greg looked up "Griss left with her about ten, fifteen minutes ago. I haven't heard anything more." Looking back at Catherine, "Catherine I can't do this, I can't process the scene, I found her, I cannot do this not knowing how she is. What if she dies...I've got to go to the hospital".

Catherine gave him another hug, "Okay Greg, you go. But we need your clothes first, for us to process. Nick got some from your locker before we left the lab."

All Greg could do was nod his head.

Catherine continued, "If you go with Nick, he will sort you out, and he will see if one of those guys can take you, okay. Will you let us know how she is?"

Again all he could do was nod, Catherine wasn't even sure if he was listening anymore. "Were going to start processing the scene and we will get there as soon as we can. Send her our love when you see her," and with that, Catherine started getting to work, trying to find out what had happened to one of their own.

In the depths of the alley way behind the warehouse, unknown to everyone, Laura Sidle stood slumped against the wall holding her side. Flinching as she removed her blood soaked shirt, to reveal that she was wearing a bullet proof vest. Placing her shirt on the ground she gasped in pain. Removing the vest she noticed that the blood on her vest was not just from the blood pouch, but from where the bullet must have grazed her side. Rolling up her shirt to cover the wound, ensuring she wouldn't leave a blood trail, she slowly made her way away from the scene. Leaving her discarded vest she had forgotten, on the ground.

**TBC**

**Let me know what you think, please review**


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Fatal Reunion

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

AN: Still new at this :) Please read and review.

Thanks to Mel for beta reading. Thank you so much. hugz

Also thanks to Becca, Kristy, Megz, Mel, Lost November and Napafun for your support and encouragement. :)

Thanks for all the great reviews :)

**Chapter Six**

On the roof of Desert Palm Hospital, the Air Ambulance landed. Grissom could see the additional doctors and nurses waiting to take over from the Air Ambulance paramedics. As he made his way from the helicopter, he felt so helpless yet hopeful as Sara's condition hadn't worsened during the journey.

As they made there way through the hospital Grissom struggled to keep up with them, desperate to see her before they took her into surgery.

He was stopped at the doors by a nurse, "I'm sorry, but you can't go through there sir"

Without his eyes ever leaving her still form, she was wheeled along the corridor further away from him. The last glimpse of her was when they turned the gurney to enter the operating room.

Raising his hand up to the glass door, he watched the most precious thing in his life disappear from his site.

All he could do was stand there, unwilling to move. He was brought out of his thoughts by a nurse thrusting a clipboard with various forms attached, towards him. "You need to fill these in sir"

He bowed his head, reluctant to move. Letting out a sigh, he took the board, finding a seat in the waiting room; he sat and started filling them out. As he began to write her name, the tears began to fall again, as he remembered the time when she came to Vegas.

He couldn't stop thinking about all those missed chances, when he could've told her exactly how he felt from the first time he saw her, to how he would always feel about her. He wondered if he will get his chance or if it really was, too late.

He filled out what he could on the admission forms, and walked over to the nurse's station. Handing the nurse the clipboard, he asked "I came in with Sara Sidle. Has there been any news? Do you know if she is still in surgery?" 'Please let them have news, please. I need to know she's okay'

"As far as I know, she's still in surgery" the nurse replied.

"Oh" Was all Grissom could say; he bowed his head in sadness. "When will…"

Before he could continue, "Sir, why don't you take a seat, and I'll try and see if I can find out if there's been any more news" the nurse replied, trying to be as helpful as she could.

Grissom went back and sat in the waiting room, waiting for a miracle.

Later when Greg arrived at the hospital, he saw Grissom sitting in the waiting room, with his head in his hands.

Slowly Greg walked over to him and sat down next to him, before Greg even had a chance to ask, Grissom said sadly, "I don't know Greg; they rushed her into the operating room as soon as we got here." Staring down at his shaking hands he continued, "I have never felt so completely useless in my entire life" he let out a sigh, and once again he lowered his head back into his hands.

"What's going on with you and Sofia?" Greg asked flatly, staring at Grissom.

Grissom, shot his head up and whirled around angrily at Greg "What!" he replied, his voice slightly raised.

"I said, what's going on with you and Sofia!" Greg repeated his voice slightly higher than before.

"What business is that of yours Greg, why are you asking this now?" 'What is he on about; me and Sofia? There is no me and Sophia, has he lost his mind' Grissom thought.

"Because Sara knows" Greg shouted out angrily, getting a stern look from one of the nurses, he continued more discreetly, "About you and her; expecting a baby?"

"A what!" Grissom shouted. The nurse looked up again; Grissom led Greg away from the nurse's station. He continued "Baby?" he paused, looking at him confused "Greg, are you on drugs or something? What are you on about?"

"Sara was mumbling something about your mum, about going without her. So sorry she hurt you; and that she knows…Sofia…baby" He paused, as the memories of that moment threatened to overwhelm him. "Grissom I don't know what game you're playing; but you have hurt her enough, and I will not just stand by and let you hurt her anymore" He replied shakily, yet protectively.

Grissom looked over towards him; he was shaking slightly as the tears were streaming down his face, "Baby? What baby? Greg, nothing happened with Sofia. How could it, when my heart... I...I...Sara…I…I didn't mean to hurt her." He paused, trying to gain some control of his emotions. "I don't think that there has ever been a time, that I haven't loved her." He replied sadly.

"Why is that so hard for you to admit? Why couldn't you have shown her, told her how you feel? Everyone knows. Why are you denying it?" Greg asked.

"I…I haven't been denying I love her, Greg" he replied, looking towards the floor, why was this so hard for him to admit. He continued in almost a whisper "It's just my ability to love her, the way she deserves to be loved"

"She loves you no matter what Griss, all the anguish you have put her through and she still loves you, all the rejection, the heartache, and the rumors about Lady Heather. She has stayed with you, through everything." Pausing, unsure about asking the next question. "What are you afraid of?" Greg asked.

"What am I afraid of, you're kidding right? What could she possibly want with me?" He slumped against the wall "I'm too old, set in my ways, emotionally unavailable and she is such an amazing...beautiful...strong woman, so full of life…" As soon as he said that he was brought back to reality with a thud, with the image of her gasping for breath. Wiping away the fresh tears, he continued, "I could lose her Greg, and she will never know how much I love her. All she knows is that I let her down, and hurt her even more than ever, by turning to Sofia. Why would she think me and Sofia were together? Why would she mention my mother?"

Before he could continue, a Doctor approached him, "Are you here with Sara Sidle?"

"Yes. I came in with her, I'm her emergency contact" Grissom looked at Greg, and then back to the doctor "How is she doctor?"

"She's out of surgery, and has been moved to our Intensive Care Unit. The two gunshot wounds didn't do any permanent damage. But she did have a collapsed lung, and was bleeding internally. Were still stabilizing her blood pressure, and she is still unconscious, So we wont really know until she wakes up, if there has been any other damage."

Grissom couldn't take it all in, 'ICU, collapsed lung, unconscious.

The Doctor Continued "I noticed you're CSI's, I've had a call from a Conrad Ecklie. He wanted to know if she survived before he sent down one of his CSI for evidence collection. I presume one of you will be doing that?" He looked from Grissom to Greg.

"Can I just see her...please?" Grissom replied, ignoring the doctor's question.

"Sure, follow me" The doctor started to proceed to Sara's room.

Grissom turned to Greg, "Can you get Catherine here to do the collection, I don't want Ecklie or Sophia anywhere near her!" then he turned and followed the doctor down the long corridor.

As Grissom approached the door, he could see her lying there so still. He walked in and was struck by her lifelessness. The only sounds were the noises of the machines monitoring her vitals.

He positioned a chair at her bedside. Still standing all he could do was stare at her.

Shakily he reached out for her hand. As soon as he held her hand in his he let out a sob, "Oh Sara." He could not control the tears any longer, and he slumped down in the chair, never letting go of her hand. "Why? I have so much I need to tell you" he was crying so hard now, he lowered his head so his face made contact with their joined hand's, and through his tears he realized how close he was to losing the only woman he has ever and will ever love.

**TBC**

**Let me know what you think, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Fatal Reunion

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

AN: Still new at this :) Please read and review.

Thanks to Mel & Myra for beta reading. Thank you so much. hugz

Also thanks to Becca, Kristy, Megz, Mel, Myra, Lost November and Napafun for your support and encouragement. :)

Thanks for all the great reviews :)

**Chapter Seven**

Back at the crime scene, Catherine was still working on collecting the evidence from where Sara was found. She had sent Warrick to do the perimeter, and Nick to collect the surveillance.

Kneeling down, Catherine collected swabs of the blood from where Sara was lying. Standing up she noticed more blood drops a few feet away, she took the additional swabs and placed them in her kit.

Walking over towards Sara's gun, she crouched down took her photos and picked it up. Just as she was bagging it, Warrick walked in.

Without looking up Catherine asked, "Did you find anything?" while continuing to seal the evidence.

"Yeah." He paused, "You could say that," He replied sadly.

When Cath looked up, her eyes immediately fell on what looked like a bullet proof vest, sealed in an evidence bag. "What the hell. Where did you find that?" She asked Warrick, while getting up and making her way towards him.

"I found it in the alley way, out back." He replied.

She took the vest from Warrick so she could have a look, "Is that blood?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I took some swabs, but it seems there was a blood pouch in the front of the vest, so I doubt it will be anything probative." He replied defeatidly.

"What the hell happened here?" Letting out a sigh, she continued. "Well, let's get this stuff back to the lab and get it processed. Then hopefully we can find out what happened." Catherine replied, trying to keep in control.

"Why would anyone hurt her Cath? Why her, she didn't deserve…." He tried to control his emotions, he was so angry and upset, and as yet, they still hadn't heard anymore about Sara's condition.

Catherine reached out her hand to his arm, "I know, Warrick. We'll find out who did this. We have to, for Sara."

Just then Nick came through, "I managed to get the surveillance tapes. It seems they were more concerned with what went on inside, and not outside the building, which is good for us. I want to get them to Archie as soon as possible."

Catherine letting go of Warrick's arm, turned to Nick. "Okay, you head back to lab and get started with that, we just have to finish here…" She was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Willows" she answered.

"Cath, it's Greg." Greg thought he'd better call Catherine, to let her know what's going on.

"Greg, how is she?" She replied, expecting the worst, and preparing herself. Nick and Warrick froze upon hearing that it was Greg on the phone.

"She's out of surgery, but she is still unconscious. They won't know if there has been any permanent damage until she wakes up" Greg choked out, struggling to keep his composure.

"Oh Greg, she'll be okay; she's a fighter." She paused, unsure of what to say; she couldn't think of Sara lying there dying, they still had a job to do. "How are you and Grissom holding up?"

"Griss is in with her now, he's in a bad state Cath. We both are. He wants you to come down and collect any trace evidence that may be still on Sara, and to collect her clothes. Ecklie….Eck..." Was all Greg could get out.

"Okay, I'll get there as soon as I can. Ecklie, what about Ecklie, Greg?" Catherine asked, curious as to why he would mention Ecklie.

"He...he called and asked if Sara had survived before he would send somebody over. How could he say that Cath? How can he be so heartless?" Letting out a long breath, he fell back against the brick wall outside the hospital.

"That's Ecklie for you. Look don't worry Greg, I shall be paying him a visit when I get back to the lab. Thanks for keeping me up to date. If you hear any more let me know." Catherine was struggling to keep the tears from falling, "Send her our love when you see her, tell her our thoughts are with her, and we will get there as soon as we can." Before Greg could reply, she ended the call and the tears began to fall.

Warrick was next to her in an instant "What is it Cath, is Sara okay?"

"She's out of surgery, but they won't know if there has been any permanent damage, because she is still unconscious. Griss needs us to go and collect any trace evidence that may be left on Sara." She wiped the tears away, "Lets get back to lab so we can go to the hospital, I need to see her."

With that, they collected all the evidence and began to make there way back to the lab.

Grissom sat at her bedside, unsure if she was able to hear him, but he had to try. "Sara," he choked out, gazing at her beautiful face through his misty eyes. "Sara, I don't know if you can hear me. But I need you…I need you to come back to me. I can't lose you…I can't. I have loved you for so long, and I cannot go on without you." He brought her hand to his face, it was then the tears began to fall again, "I remember the first time I saw you, how you stood out from everyone else in that auditorium. I knew the minute I saw you, heard you say my name. I knew…I knew that we were meant to be together."

Kissing her hand, and returning it to her side, without bothering to wipe his falling tears, he continued, "I cannot believe I have wasted so much time, all those years; when we could have been together, raising a family. I have always pictured you with our little ones running around, singing, laughing and being a wonderful wife and mother." His eyes lowered to their joined hands, "I have been such a fool Sara, please you have to come back, I want to start a life with you. Our life we should have started years ago." He lifted his hand to her face, and was stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Please Sara, please." He moved his head closer and placed his lips tenderly over hers, he pulled back, still cupping her face, "Please Sara, I love you."

Back at the lab Catherine stopped at reception, "Hey Judy. Do you know if Ecklie's around?"

Judy looked up, "No Mrs. Willows, I'm afraid him and Curtis are out on a call at the moment, can I leave him a message?"

Drumming her fingers on the desk, Catherine replied "No it's okay; I'll catch up with him later."

When Catherine turned to leave, Judy asked "Have you heard any more news regarding Sara?"

Catherine turned back to face her. "Greg called; she's out of surgery, but still unconscious."

"Let me know if you hear anything else, I have been really worried, but no one else knew what was going on. I know Ecklie called the hospital, but then he and Sofia had a long meeting, then they rushed out of here so fast, I didn't get a chance to ask him."

Catherine smiled "I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything." Then she turned and headed for the DNA lab.

In the DNA Lab, Catherine was waiting while Wendy started running the DNA results from the blood samples she and Warrick collected.

Warrick was working on Sara's phone records, and Nick was still working with Archie on the surveillance tapes.

Catherine results came out on the printer, the swab from where Sara was found was a match to Sara, the swab she took a few feet away and one from the vest Warrick found had come up with a hit in Codis, a Laura Sidle. Catherine sat there in shock, 'her mom did this to her?'

The final swab was from the blood pouch from the vest, was again a match to Laura Sidle, but was also mixed with a polyester base.

"That's odd. The only reason I can think of as to why the polyester base was present in the blood is that it's an inert fluid pre-packaged in test tubes used for HIV testing." Wendy replied after handing the print out to Catherine.

"Well, maybe she was recently tested, or works or knows someone in a HIV test centre." Catherine replied, still in shock.

Catherine was still in the DNA Lab dumb struck, when Warrick walked in. "I got her phone records. Sara received two calls before the time Nick said she rushed out of here. But they just came back as a disposable cell." Looking up from his paperwork, he saw Catherine sitting there, in shock. "What is it Cath? What did you find?"

"Her mom…the blood swabs we took from the scene, one matched Sara's, the others matched a Laura Sidle, Sara's mother."

Before Catherine could continue Nick came rushing in, "Cath, you need to see this, it's the video surveillance from the warehouse."

Catherine looked from Warrick to Nick, "Okay, let's go." While wondering what on earth Nick could have seen to make him act this way.

In the A/V lab, Catherine and Warrick stood there in shock as Archie replayed the video from the warehouse, from where Sara entered the scene, to when the air ambulance crew arrived.

With a shaky voice, she spoke. "Arch, can you get a clear image of Laura so I can give it to Brass so he can put out an APB. Nick, Warrick, I don't know about you, but I need to get to the hospital. You coming?"

"We're right behind you Cath," Nick replied.

"I have printed one off already Cath, here you go." Handing her the photo, he continued. "When you see her, send her my love."

All Catherine could do was nod, before she made her way out of the lab, and in the direction of Brass office at the Police Department.

In Sara's hospital room, Gil had one hand holding hers, while the other was stroking her hair. That was all he could do, as seeing her lying there, he just couldn't seem to find his voice anymore. All he could do was sit and wait.

A few minutes had passed, and Grissom noticed movement by the door, raising Sara's hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss before placing it back at her side, he stood and walked towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said angrily.

Sofia gasped in shock at Grissom's tone towards Ecklie.

"I told her to accompany me to do evidence collection," Ecklie stated.

Blocking their way Grissom grabbed Ecklie by the arm, forcing him and Sofia out into the corridor. "If she survives?" He repeated, "If she survives," He paused. "I cannot believe you would be capable to even think that let alone say it." Pausing to calm his emotions, he continued, "What has Sara ever done to you?"

"It was a good enough question. Anyway, what's wrong Gil? Are you disappointed that you didn't get to screw her when you had your chance?" Ecklie replied, smugly.

Grissom didn't think twice as he grabbed Ecklie by his shirt and pushed him against the wall "Don't you ever come near Sara again. You hear me?" Looking at Sofia then back at Ecklie, he continued "You will not do the evidence collection. You are going to leave here with her now; before I do something I may or may not regret." Grissom controlled his anger and released Ecklie.

"Well, that was…interesting." Ecklie stated, adjusting his shirt. Turning to Sofia he said, "We had better go back to the lab. I think I am going to have a nice chat with the sheriff." They turned to leave.

"You're a complete ass Conrad!" Grissom replied, making Ecklie instantly turn around, to face him. "You really think I give a damn about my job?" Walking over to him and raising his arm, pointing in the direction of Sara's room. "The woman I love, that I can't live without is still in critical condition and you think I care what you're going to say to the sheriff?" Removing his ID from around his neck, "Here," He replied, chucking his badge at Ecklie, "Go on, take it. I quit"

Keeping hold of Grissom's badge, he and Sofia just turned and left.

Gil looked at his watch, getting out his cell, he was about to go outside to call Catherine, when he turned around and saw that Warrick, Catherine, Nick and Greg were staring at him from the waiting room. He turned back round and peered in the door, looking at Sara's still form. He could not hold it in anymore, and he collapsed on the floor in tears.

Catherine and Greg came over to him "Gil, why don't we go somewhere and talk."

"Okay," He said through the tears, "Greg? Can you stay with Sara; I don't want her being alone. Please, go and sit with her."

Grissom got up from the floor, had one last look into Sara's room; then they made there way down towards the cafeteria.

Just as they approached the cafeteria doors, Catherine accidentally walked into a nurse. "Sorry."

"Its okay," The nurse replied and smiled. "No harm done," She brushed down her uniform and continued on her way.

Catherine looked back and watched her go, 'She looks so familiar, I'm sure I know her from somewhere'. Without any further thought, she and Gil entered the Cafeteria.

**TBC**

Let me know what you think, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Fatal Reunion

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

AN: Still new at this :) Please read and review.

Thanks to **Mel** for beta reading. Thank you so much. hugz

Also thanks to **Becca, Kristy, Megz, Mel, Myra, Lost November, Napafun** and **Silvin** for your support and encouragement. :)

Thanks for all the great reviews :)

Chapter Eight

Sitting at the nearest table, drinking a strong cup of coffee, Grissom finally collected himself to talk, slowly rubbing his hand over his face. "I can't lose her Catherine, I can't." Despair evident in his voice, "Why would anyone do this to her?"

Catherine made the decision to tell him everything she had found out. "We got the audio and video surveillance footage from the warehouse, along with Sara's phone records. That and the blood evidence we collected from the scene, it came back with a hit through Codis, it was Laura Sidle; Sara's mom."

He looked at her shocked, "Her mom? Why would her mom do this to her?" 'Why would she do this, to her own daughter?' Grissom was trying to comprehend this new information, when Catherine continued.

"Laura was released from prison a few months ago; she was in prison for killing James Sidle, Sara's Father." Catherine let out a sigh, as she knew this was going to be difficult. "Laura made a call to Sara earlier today. In fact she made two calls to Sara's cell just before Nick saw her running from the building."

Gil just sat there, dumbstruck he couldn't stop thinking, 'her mother killed her father, and then tried to kill her own daughter, my god what has Sara been through'. Letting out a sigh, as he regretted not being there for her more, especially after everything she had been through with her father.

Catherine continued, trying to get it out before she broke down, "We believe that it was then, that Sara came to your crime scene. When she got there, Laura was waiting for her. She told Sara that she killed you, and that you begged her to release Sofia, because she was carrying your baby."

That brought Grissom back from his thoughts, "She said what, why the hell would she say that?" 'No wonder Sara said that to Greg.' he thought. Looking up a Catherine, sensing there was more to this horrific story. "What else is there Cath? I know you, there's something you're not telling me?" Gil desperately asked.

'He knows me too well' she thought. "Gil; when Sara heard this, she…she took her gun and..." 'Oh my god, why is his so hard,' taking a deep breath she continued. "She raised it to her head."

"She did what!" He shouted, nearly dropping his hot coffee in his lap, shakily he carefully placed it back on the table, and continued. "No Cath, you're mistaken; she would not take her own life." 'My god, what must she have been thinking, she must have been on the edge of despair to do such a thing.'

"Gil, she loves you, she thought you were with Sofia and that you were dead. Can you imagine what she must have gone through? But before Sara had the chance to press the trigger her mom lunged at her. During the struggle, Sara thought she had killed her, so she went back over to her and started checking her for her pulse, but then her mother shoots her. Can you believe that, she just shoots her? How can a mother try to kill her own daughter in cold blood?" Pausing to breathe, she continued, through her own tears. "Gil she has to know not to give up, she can't give up, were here for her, she has to know." Looking up she could see fresh tears falling down his face. "But Gil; there was no sign of Laura at the warehouse, just the bullet proof vest. Thinking about it; we need to assume she might try again."

He looked at her with sudden fear in his eyes, jumping out of his chair, "I have to get back to her. I have to protect her. I need her to know I am here. I need her to know the truth. I need her to know I love her." Unafraid to finally admit his feelings, he rushed out of the cafeteria.

"How comes you're not with Greg?" Catherine asked when she saw Warrick waiting for her in the corridor outside the cafeteria.

"Nick and I just couldn't see her like that, Nick reacted really badly, he had to go out for some air, and I wanted to check to see if you were okay." Pausing, "How did you think Griss took it?" Knowing how badly all of this affected him, but knowing how much Grissom loved her, he understood how hard it would have been for him to cope with what happened at the scene.

"How do you think, Griss just wants to protect her. He really does love her.…" Warrick steps closer and wraps his arms around her. They stood there motionless and silent for what seemed like an eternity.

All of a sudden Catherine pulled away. "Warrick", turning deathly pale, wiping away her tears, "Oh my god, I have seen her. Warrick, how could I have missed it? She's here, Laura's here in this hospital. We've got to get back to Sara."

Back in Sara's room Greg was sitting, holding her hand, when a nurse entered the room. "Excuse me sir, I need to ask you to leave as I need to redress her wounds."

Reluctantly, Greg reached over Sara and said "I'll be back soon." Then he turned and left.

Sara awoke to a fuzziness of bright light, through the light she could see a silhouette of an angel, but as her eyes grew more accustomed to the light, she realized in fact that it was the devil that appeared before her. Looming over her weakened body, Sara was once again, gazing into the evil eyes of her mother.

Immediately summoning up all her strength she repeatedly pushed the call button to alert the other nurses, anyone.

Greg noticing the flashing light above Sara's door, and then the three nurses and a doctor running down the hallway towards her room. Jumping up he rushed into her room.

He could see the nurse hadn't touch Sara wounds, getting closer he saw a bag of blood lying next to Sara and a needle in the nurses her hand, looking as though she was trying to start another IV line, but fortunately she was unable to find a vain.

She was just about to hook it up to Sara's other IV when Greg grabbed her arm, "What the hell are you doing?" as he begun moving the nurse away from the bed, away from Sara, noticing immediately that she was awake, and in distress.

Luckily the nurses and doctor rushed in, Greg shouted, while struggling to keep hold of the nurse, "I don't know who the hell this is, but she was trying to run that into Sara's IV."

The doctor looked at the bag of blood, "Why would one of our nurses' try and give her non compatible blood, if she had succeeded it could have been fatal." Turning to the nurse at the doorway, "Get hospital security in here now."

The other two nurses accompanied the doctor at Sara's side, trying to get her to calm down, and that everything was okay, but she began struggling against them, in fear of the evil eyes that were still staring at her. "What's wrong with her?" Greg asked voice full of concern.

"She's having a panic attack, and if she keeps struggling she will pop her stitches" the doctor replied, struggling to keep Sara still.

Greg turned to the nurse he hand in his grasp, "Who the hell are you? Why did you try and hurt her?"

Just then Grissom entered the room, "What the hell is going on here?" his eyes going from Greg struggling with a nurse, then to the doctor and nurses surrounding Sara, "Is she awake, what's going on?" The panic clearly in his voice.

Greg replied, "I caught her trying to give Sara non compatible blood, luckily Sara pressed her call button, otherwise no one I would have known, until it was too late."

Grissom, immediately rushing to Sara's side, his eyes instantly locks with hers "It's okay Sara, I got you, and you're safe. Please Sara; you have to stop struggling, please." Taking her hand, "I got you."

Without his eyes leaving hers, he shouted to Greg, "Greg, Get her out of here now! "

Greg still struggling with the nurse left the room. Upon exiting he was greeted by hospital security, "Hey guys, we need to hold her until the police arrive."

As the hospital security began cuffing her, Catherine and Warrick came rushing up the corridor.

"That's her, that's Laura Sidle. She's the one who shot Sara." Catherine stated, catching her breath, seeing the despair and worry on Greg's face, she turned and looked through the glass in the door, seeing the nurses surrounding her, "Oh my god, what happened?"

Making her way over to Laura, standing as close as she could and directly in front of her "What the hell did you do in there? How could you? Your own daughter….you make me sick."

Turning to see Brass walking towards them, he was instantly relieved that Laura Sidle was caught, but also worried that Sara was okay. "What happened, is Sara okay?" 'Please god, let her be okay' he thought.

Catherine let out a breath, "Luckily Greg caught her before she gave Sara non compatible blood, if she has succeeded, we wouldn't have known and we could have lost her. " Pausing as she yet again tried to gain control of her emotions, "Gil's in there with the doctors trying to calm her down, she began to have a panic attack." Looking back at Laura smug face, "Get her out of here Jim, before I do something I'll regret."

Once Greg removed Laura from the room, Sara slowly began to calm down, her eyes never leaving his, she tried to talk, but her throat was sore and dry.

Grissom held out a beaker with a straw and the nurse tilted Sara's head a little so she could take a sip.

"L...l...lau...ra." she weakly replied.

Suddenly knowing exactly what Sara meant, cupping her face with his other hand, while never releasing his hold on her hand, "It's okay, she wont hurt you ever again, I promise. Okay, I promise." A blink was Sara's reply, followed by a lone tear that escaped her eye, brushing it away with his thumb.

While still gazing into her eyes, "Nurse, Please can you advise my colleague to get the police to arrest the nurse. Can you also inform him that her name is Laura Sidle; and she is being arrested for two counts of attempted murder, on her own daughter"

The doctor continued to check Sara stats, ensuring that everything was okay.

"Sara, honey, I…I need to know, did she do anything…just now?" His heart shattered into a million pieces when he saw the pain in her eyes.

As she softly whispered, "No," the tears began to fall.

Feeling lost in her eyes, he asked "Do you need anything, more water?"

"Y…you" letting out a sob, "J….ju...just you." She replied as more tears fell.

"I'm here honey, I'm never leaving you" he paused, his voice breaking with emotion, "I'll always be here for you." With that, their connection with their eyes and soul's were lost, as Sara drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**

**Let me know what you think, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Fatal Reunion

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

AN: Still new at this :) Please read and review.

Thanks to **Mel **for beta reading. Thank you so much. hugz

Also thanks to **Becca**, **Kristy**, **Megz**, **Mel**, **Myra**, **Lost November**, **Napafun**,and **Silvin** for your support and encouragement. :)

Thanks for all the great reviews :)

Chapter Nine

Catherine peered through the glass panel on Sara's door. Upon seeing that Grissom was now awake, she decided to enter.

"Hey." She said, as she entered the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

Grissom just looked up and smiled, "Hey."

"How's she doing?" Catherine asked, as she pulled out a chair and sat on the opposite side of Sara's bed, taking Sara's other hand.

"She's been in and out of sleep for the last couple of hours. I am so relieved she's okay; I really thought I lost her Cath. I have so much to do to make it up to her, and I only hope I can be there for her through all of this."

"We'll all be there for her, to help her get past this and back on with her life." Knowing it will be hard for Sara, especially with the trial, now that they have Laura Sidle in custody. "Brass asked me to let you know that he will be starting the interview in the next few hours. He wasn't sure if you wanted to…."

"I need to be here for Sara when she wakes up, I really cannot guarantee, I could keep my temper under control around that woman. Besides, I quit remember, and I'm sure Ecklie didn't waste any time telling the sheriff of that fact." He really didn't care about his job at the moment; the only thing that mattered to him was Sara. He had to make sure she was okay, and that she knew how much he wanted to be with her.

"You're willing to risk everything? You must really love her." She replied, proud of him that he has finally admitted how he feels, and what he is willing to risk for her.

"I do Cath; I think I always have, just always been too afraid to admit it. I have been such a fool." Looking down at their joined hands, "I am not going to deny it anymore."

Just then Catherine's pager went off; unclipping it from her belt she read the message. It was from Brass. "Sorry, that was Brass; he wants to get started on the interview. So I better get back."

Grissom just sat there, still holding Sara's hand, just as Catherine reached to open the door, "Cath, ensure she pays for what she has done. I…we need justice."

"We have enough evidence to put her away Gil," pausing, "I'll be back later, give Sara my love when she wakes up." Then she turned and walked out the door, leaving him alone with her again and his thoughts.

Grissom was awoken by Sara thrashing about on the bed, "No please, don't take him away from me…please, I love him. Please, no you're wrong, he loves me…he loves me..." She screamed, through her sobs.

"Shh...Shh. Sara Its okay, honey I'm here." Gil replied softly.

Moving his hand to cup her face, as soon as he touched her, her tears began to fall. Through her sobs she began to shake her head, "No, no Gil. Ple…please don't...don't touch me. Please, it just hurts too much." She whispered.

Grissom pulled back, suddenly panicked that she was in pain, "Honey where does it hurt? Do you need the nurse, doctor?" he started to stand, reaching for the nurse call button.

Sadly she whispered, "My heart Griss, and I don't think any Doctor can save me." Turing her head slightly, so she could look out of the window, look anywhere else. It hurt too much to see him, for him to touch her, she wanted his touch so badly, but knowing he had touched…Sofia. That he was with Sofia was just too much for her to cope with.

"Sara, honey please, is this to do with what your mother told you?" Grissom hastily replied, regretting it as soon as he watched Sara's head quickly turned towards him with anger in her eyes.

"I have no mother!" Sara shouted, as best as she could. Her throat was still tender from when they had to intubate, it hurt just to breathe and the pain just made her cry harder. "I have no mother…okay, I have no one. I feel so alone, unloved and alone."

"Sara…." He began to reach for her, but she brushed his hand away, then she continued.

"I just don't get it, am I that impossible to love." looking up at him, "What's wrong with me?" Looking away, then back to Grissom, she could see pity in his eyes. She had to get out of here, or get him out of here; she could not handle this, his pity, knowing that he will never love her, or want to be with her.

Trying to sit up, she gasped in pain, but the pain was not as bad as the pain in her heart. Gritting her teeth, she managed to suppress the pain enough to twist her self round so her legs were hanging off the bed.

"Look, I'm sure you could be of better use back at the lab, and anyway I'm sure Sofia's missing you." She did not mean to sound so spiteful, "Look, I can sit up, and I am feeling much better. I don't need anyone babysitting me." She replied shakily still trying to hide the pain she was in.

"Sara, I don't think you really should be…." Grissom started, but he was too late.

Pushing her self off the bed to stand, she was instantly hit with another wave of pain that coursed through her body, the pain was excruciating as she collapsed to the floor.

Grissom rushed to her side, instantly pressing the nurses call button. "Sara, are you okay? Sara can you hear me?" Trying to help yet, remembering she did not want him to touch her; he was at a loss with what to do to help.

"Just leave, please. Please just go." She spoke through clenched teeth, shivering as the cold tiles on floor were pressed against her skin, and the pain was unbearable. But the pain she felt was not as bad as the pain in her heart, as she looked into his eyes, seeing the hurt from when she asked him to leave.

Just then, the nurse came in; she rushed to Sara's side. "What on earth are you doing on the floor love, come on lets get you back to bed."

The nurse managed to get her back on to the bed; carefully lifting her legs, and slowly turning them onto the bed.

Once Sara was settled back on the bed, slightly propped up by her pillows, the nurse could see that she was still shaking.

Reaching out her hand, she began rubbing Sara's arm, "Its okay love. You're back in bed. No more trips for you though." she said, trying to get a smile. "What's wrong? I have just increased your pain meds, but they will take a few minutes to kick in I'm afraid."

"Need him to go; I can't be here, in the same room. Please, make him go." Sara managed to say in between sobs and dealing with the pain.

The nurse looked at Grissom, seeing the shock, and hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Grissom just stood there in shock. He felt like he had been hit by a bus, he waited for Sara to change her mind, 'surely she doesn't want me to just leave.'

Suddenly Sara started hyperventilating, and soon began to vomit, and became more and more distressed.

Refusing to cause her anymore pain, he slowly, though reluctantly granted her wish, and backed his way out of her room.

Once Gil was outside her room, he just stood there in shock.

Greg and Nick, who were still waiting in the chairs up the hall, wondered if everything was okay.

They both walked up to him, Nick instantly noticing that he was crying. Reaching up and placing his hand on Grissom's shoulder. "What's wrong Griss? What's happened?"

"She asked me to leave", he replied shakily, tear's falling down his face. "She asked me to go."

Just then the nurse came out, "I'm sorry sir, I know she means a lot to you." Looking at him, with sympathy, "But I think it will be best if you don't visit her for a while. She is sleeping now, she is very weak and dehydrated, and we can't have her getting that distressed again. We also are going to need to check to see if she did any damage, when she fell to the floor."

Grissom stood there, lost. Trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Nick turns to the nurse "Thank you, we would still like to stay if that's okay." Nodding the nurse turned and walked back up the corridor.

"Gil, she will calm down, it's not a permanent thing. It's just her reaction to what has happened." Greg stated, trying to get Grissom to move from her doorway, "Let's go get a coffee or something?"

He turned to Greg, eyes red, tears still falling, "What if its not? What if she can't get passed what she was told? How could her mother destroy someone so beautiful?" pausing, wiping some of his tears away, "I can't tell her how beautiful she is, or that I love her because now she can't bear to be in the same room as me, and I all I want to do is be with her, Greg, and now I have finally realized that, I think I still may have lost her."

**TBC**

**Let me know what you think, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Fatal Reunion

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

AN: Still new at this :) Please read and review.

Thanks to **Mel **for beta reading. Thank you so much. hugz

Also thanks to **Becca**, **Kristy**, **Megz**, **Mel**, **Myra**, **Lost November**, **Napafun** and **Silvin** for your support and encouragement. :)

Thanks for all the great reviews :)

Chapter 10

Grissom rushed through the corridors of the hospital, desperately looking for the exit. As he tried to find his way, it brought back the memories of him rushing through the corridors when they first arrived. Finally locating the exit, he made his way through the main doors.

The hot and humid air began suffocating him as he left the cool air conditioned environment of the hospital, he soon started to feel like he could no longer breathe.

Falling to his knees on the grass verge outside the hospital, he could no longer contain the emotions that were pouring from his heart. The tears wouldn't stop falling, as they spilled down his cheeks; gasping for air through his sobs, he felt his whole world had fallen apart.

Struggling to control all the different emotions he had been feeling since this all began. The last few days he'd experienced feelings he never thought he would ever feel, and they were becoming harder and harder for him to deal with.

He was so relieved that Sara had pulled through the surgery with no further complications. It was as though he had been given a second chance; another chance to tell her exactly how he felt and to make a life with her, having finally realized how much he truly loved her. 'How can I do that now, she hates me.' Shuddering as he remembered the way she pulled away from him, 'She doesn't even want to be in the same room as me, let alone let me touch her.' He sobbed out loud, "All I want to do is hold her, comfort her, and protect her, and I can't even do that."

He must have sat there for a few hours; soon he began to realize that the sun was setting on another long and very emotional day.

Getting up and brushing the grass from his pants, he made his way back into the hospital, in search of the bathroom.

Standing there looking at his reflection in the mirror, seeing the raw emotion on his face that was no longer hidden behind the wall, the wall he used to mask his feelings.

He stood there feeling broken, as though a huge part of him had been ripped away, leaving him lost and vulnerable. Switching on the cold tap, cupping some of the cold water in his hands, he splashed his face attempting to soothe the soreness of his eyes.

Making his way out of the bathroom, he noticed something in the gift shop window. Sitting there was a big white fluffy teddy bear, clutching a big red heart. He couldn't explain it, but he seemed to be drawn to the bear.

Entering the gift shop, he headed straight for the display of bears, reaching out and taking one from the shelf. It felt so soft, and looked so cute; he instantly knew that Sara would love it.

As he made his way to the register, something else caught his eye, moving closer he could see butterflies, blue and pink butterflies on pale yellow stationery. Instantly reaching for a pack, making sure it contained everything he would need; he made his way to the register to pay for his purchases.

Making his way out of the gift shop, he walked slowly towards the cafeteria. After purchasing a strong coffee and some bottled water, he took a seat at a quiet table, out of the way and began to write the most expressive and meaningful letter he had ever written.

Brass was pacing up and down in the interrogation room, 'This is so hard, I can't think of Sara as a victim, I just can't'. "Let's get back to my first question, Mrs. Sidle. Where were you the night your daughter was attacked, and left for dead?"

"I have no daughter, and I told you, I was home alone." Ignoring the hateful glare she was getting from the blonde criminalist that was sitting opposite her.

Forcefully sliding over a print out, Catherine angrily replied, "So your DNA just happened to be at the scene where Sara was found?"

Glancing at the print out, then looking back at Catherine, "I don't know, maybe that bitch planted it there." Laura replied accusingly.

Brass caught up in his emotions, lost control, he walked over to her, and slammed his hands down on the table in front of her, his face inches from hers. "Bitch!" he shouted. "Her name is Sara; she is your daughter for Christ sake. If anyone here's a bitch I think it's..." Catherine glanced over at Brass with concern in her eyes

Pulling himself together, he continued. "Why would Sara do that? You lured her there, and you shot her and left her there to die." His voice broke, as he was trying to control his emotions, counting to ten, he continued. "I just don't understand how a mother could do that to their own daughter." Staring at her in disgust, still getting no response, he slammed his hands on the table once more.

Laura flinched, but calmly replied. "You don't scare me detective Brass. I come from an abusive family. Why would I be scared of you?" Briefly looking at her lawyer, she continued. "I lured her there? Is that what she told you? It was her who lured me there, she tried to kill me."

Brass looked at Catherine shocked. 'Surely she must realize we have the surveillance footage?' He could not believe what this woman was doing. 'Does she really think she can get away with it?'

Before he was given a chance to speak, Laura continued. "Yeah that's right, maybe you should ask your precious little Sara about how she tried to kill me, her own mother. I was just defending myself. It was self-defense." Sitting back smugly in her chair, her arms folded in front of her.

"What about the hospital Mrs. Sidle? How can you explain why you tried to give Sara the wrong type of blood? Or did Sara lure you there too?" Brass smugly replied, knowing there was no way she could talk herself out of that one.

Laura sat there in silence, wondering how she could answer that.

Reaching into the case file, Brass pulled out the surveillance photos from the warehouse. It still pained him deeply to see Sara lying there. He threw them down on the table in front of Laura.

"We have surveillance from the warehouse Mrs. Sidle, audio and visual. We know exactly what happened that night. All the evidence we have against you will stand up in court." Brass replied enthusiastically.

Laura looked at the photos in shock.

Catherine stood walked over to Laura and began to pick up the photos. "Make yourself at home, I'll think you will be here a while." Then she turned, passing the case file back to Brass, before they left the interview room.

Once outside, Catherine turned to Brass, "Hey, you okay? I was worried about you in there."

"I'm fine, really. It's just, Sara's like a daughter to me Catherine. When she called Sara that, I just lost it, I'm sorry." The emotions were clear on his face, his eyes moistened with unshed tears.

"Hey, don't apologize; you only just beat me to it." Reaching out her arm and placing it on his shoulder, "I can't believe she tried to blame Sara, just so unbelievable." Catherine laughed at Laura's stupidity. "Does she really think we're that stupid?"

Brass let out a chuckle, "I think we know who the dumb one is."

"Why don't you come with me to the hospital, see how Sara is? We can check on Gil too. Last, I heard from Warrick, was that Sara has been awake, but got really stressed and asked Gil to leave. I haven't really heard anymore since." Catherine asked, knowing Brass would feel better once he had seen her.

"Okay, just give me twenty minutes to sort some things out." Brass replied, hurrying down the corridor.

Sara awoke to a feeling of complete loneliness; opening her eyes, she cast them around her empty room. 'He's probably at his home with her.' She thought. 'No Sara you have got to stop thinking that. Just get yourself better then we can leave Vegas and him behind us.' The very thought brought fresh tears to her eyes.

As she reached for the tissues, she noticed an envelope propped up against a cuddly white fluffy bear, holding a big red heart.

Looking at the envelope, Sara recognized the scribbled writing on the front – it read.

_Sara,_

_Please don't destroy this letter, there are some thing's I need to tell you, and this is might be my one and only chance._

_Love,_

_Gil._

She reached for the envelope and tore it open.

Shaking slightly she unfolded the letter and took a deep breath as she began to read.

_Sara, _

_I am so sorry about everything you have been through; I wish I could have saved you, protected you from everything that has happened. All I can do is hope is that I can be there for you, to help you through this._

_I need you to know that everything Laura told you was a lie. Everything. She wanted to hurt you, destroy you, and I am just so relieved that she did not succeed in taking you from this world._

_Please Sara, you have to believe me. Sofia means nothing to me, nothing. We're not dating, not expecting a baby and most definitely not in love with each other. Please, you have to believe me; I am begging you to believe me._

_I am in love though; I am head over heels in love with you. Yes you, I love you. _

_I love you Sara Sidle. _

_You are so beautiful, I don't think I have ever told you that either. You are such an amazing person Sara, and I just hope and pray that you can get passed everything that has happened and try to again be that happy, beautiful, courageous woman I met ten years ago, whom I fell in love with the first time I saw you._

_I can't believe I waited so long to tell you, when I saw you at the warehouse I thought I'd lost you and I can't lose you, I just can't. I can't even imagine my life without you. _

_I can understand if you don't want to see me again. The last thing I want is to cause you anymore pain and distress, God knows I have done enough of that the last few years, but I promise you I know what to do about this. I think I have always known. I have just been too scared to admit it. Now my biggest fear is that I might lose you forever, and that is something I am struggling to deal with._

_I brought you the fluffy bear, I saw it in the hospital gift shop, and I thought you would like him. I named him Gil, I hope that was okay? That way if this does not work out the way I hope, part of me can always be with you. _

_He is also holding something special Sara; he is holding my heart for you. When you are ready to take it, it is yours; it has always been yours and will forever be yours. Call me and I'll be there in an instant and I'll take you in my arms and never ever let you go._

All his other words became blurry, she couldn't see through her tears. She had to see him. She needed to see him, now. Reaching out she picked up the bear, feeling the softness against her cheek. Clutching it so tightly in her arms like it was her only lifeline. "Oh Gil, why didn't you ever tell me? Why? Why did I make you leave? I need you here with me." The tears were falling again.

Reaching for another tissue, she noticed the cell phone that was lying next to where the bear was sitting. Urgently she began dialing his number, waiting as it began to ring. It was then that she realized she did not know what she was going to say, or if he would understand her, through her sobs.

On the third ring, it went to voice mail, disappointed she wouldn't be able to hear his voice she pressed the end button.

Upon his cell phone ringing, he jumped out of the seat and took the five short steps to her door. Peering through the glass, he saw her sitting there, tears falling down her face, clutching the bear tightly to her chest, in fear she would lose it forever.

As his hand reached for the handle of the door, she lifted her eyes, and once again their eyes were locked with each other's.

Entering her room and rushing to her bedside desperate to be near her, close enough to be able to hold her.

Cautiously he sat on the side of her bed, trying to get as close as possible, reaching out one of his hands to cup her face.

She could tell that he was shaking; the tears were streaming down his face as he tried to get his words out.

Reaching out her hands to touch his face, "I'm s... so…sorry." she cried, gazing into his eyes, while wiping his tears away.

Wiping away her tears, "Shh its okay now, I'm here, and I'm never leaving you. I love you. I just have to tell you, I love you so much." He couldn't believe how good it felt, that he had finally spoken those three words.

Looking down at Sara with such love in his eyes, "I love you too." Sara whispered, so quietly, he was afraid he was hearing things. "I love you, Gil."

Ever so delicately, Gil moved his hand from her face and brushed it through her hair, his hand settled on the back of her neck; then he slowly pulled her towards him.

He reached towards her and his mouth found hers. There lips crashing against each other's, desperate to touch, taste each other. All they could taste were each others tears.

As they pulled apart, he pulled her to his chest and rested his chin on her head. "You scared me so much; I just couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again." pulling her even closer. "Whenever I am around you, I feel complete, whole; but when we were apart, I just felt so lost and empty."

He was still shaking slightly as he spoke; she had never felt so loved in her entire life. "Gil, I thought I lost you too. When she said...when she said she had killed you, my…my whole world collapsed around me. I... I"

"It's okay; we'll get through this together. I promise when this is all behind us, we can go away somewhere, anywhere. I don't care as long as I am with you."

All Sara could do was nod, "I'm so tired Gil, will you stay with me?"

"Always honey, always." Kissing her head, he stood; helping Sara to get more comfortable, then he lay down beside her and took her into his arms.

Lying there together felt so right, they could both feel it. "I feel so safe, laying here with you. " Sara sleepily admitted.

"I could lay here forever with you." Gil sleepily replied, pulling her closer, and planting another kiss in her hair.

Exhausted and emotionally drained, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**TBC **

**Let me know what you think, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Fatal Reunion

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

AN: Still new at this :)

Thanks to **Mel (Unspoken) **for beta reading. Also thanks to **Brandie (gsr4ever)** for being my second Beta/proof reader. Thank you so much. hugz

Also thanks to all my friends for all your support and encouragement. :)

Sorry it has been so long since my last update.

Thanks for all the great reviews :)

**Chapter Eleven**

Brass peered through the glass window on Sara's door, and his eyes began to moisten at the sight before him. 'Thank god Sara's okay'. As he raised his hand to the glass, he watched as she was lying securely in Grissom's embrace while they slept. 'Well it's about time. I just wish they found each other under better circumstances.'

"They're asleep." Brass whispered as he turned to Catherine and looking over his shoulder, she peered into the room. "Come on, let's go and find the guys. I am sure they won't be too far away. I'll just leave these in there for Sara and Gil." Catherine smiled at how good that sounded, picking up the two gym bags she quietly entered the room, carefully placing them on the chair in corner before turning and leaving.

Just as Catherine and Brass passed the waiting room, Warrick saw them and rushed to the door, "Hey Cath!"

"Hey." She turned to face him.

"I take it they're still asleep?" Warrick asked Catherine while she placed the dollar in the vending machine.

"Yeah, they looked so peaceful." She replied, picking up her hot cup of coffee and taking a seat next to Warrick. Without thought he raised his arm and placed it around her shoulders, as though it was something he had always done.

Ignoring the shocked look on Greg's face, he replied. "Man I'm just happy they finally sorted things out you know I don't know what Griss did, but it must have worked, he's been in there for hours."

Catherine looked up towards Warrick; smiling at the feeling of being this close to him. "I think it's nice they've finally admitted how they feel to each other." She said, feeling lost in Warrick's eyes, then suddenly remembering they weren't alone, and that the others were in the room, she lowered her gaze; slightly embarrassed at what had just happened.

Looking back up she focused her attention on letting the guys know what had happened in the interrogation.

* * *

Sara awoke to the sound of rain falling against the window, relishing the warmth of lying there in Gil's arms, she could so easily get used to waking up beside him.

She felt him pull her closer, while he mumbled sleepily into her hair, "Hey."

"Hey." Sara shyly replied.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming, and that you're actually here lying in my arms?" He whispered in her ear.

"I was going to ask you the same question." She replied shyly, turning slightly to face him, she smiled lovingly at the man lying before her.

He smiled back at her, "How are you feeling today?"

"Dirty." Noticing the surprised look on his face, she blushed and continued. "I just want a shower, so I can wash my hair, I feel like I haven't washed it in weeks."

"You still look beautiful." Reaching out his hand to cup her face, he leaned forward and placed a soft delicate kiss on her lips.

Taking his hand in hers, "I want to go home. I hate being here." She whispered sadly.

"Maybe they will let you home soon, and when they do, why don't you come and stay with me?" He quietly asked, begging her with his eyes.

Sara sat there dumbstruck, 'I must be dreaming.' She thought to herself. "Did you just say what I thought you said?" she asked in shock, before he had a chance to reply, she stammered; "What about work, you can't have much more time off, that will only cause you more trouble with Ecklie."

"Don't you worry about that okay?" He reassured her. Not wanting to let her know that he was unsure if he still had his job, "They owe me weeks of holiday leave and I would much rather spend it looking after you." Pleading her with his eyes. "Please come and stay with me?"

Before Sara had a chance to answer a way too cheerful nurse entered Sara's room. "How are you feeling today, Sara?" She asked as she headed for Sara's hospital files.

"I'm feeling good thanks considering, but I would really love to have a shower." Sara asked while looking hopefully back up at the nurse.

"Well I should be able to remove your IV's today, and I do need to change your dressings anyway. I'll check with your doctor. I don't see a problem with you having a shower; as long as your husband can help you." The nurse busily replied as she checked Sara's stats.

Sara blushed instantly and looked up at Grissom's surprised face, "Ermm... husband, actually…" Sara stammered.

The nurse saw the panic in Sara's eyes, "Or maybe I can help you instead."

"Ermm…." Sara didn't know what to say.

Gil stepped in "No problem at all, I can help with that if Sara wants me too." He replied, looking at Sara. "Where is the nearest bathroom we can use?"

The nurse smiled as she was taking Sara's blood pressure, "It's just down the hall. I will just give these latest stats to the doctor, and just check that he is happy with that. I'll be back in a minute."

As the nurse left to check with the doctor, Gil picked up his bag that thankfully Catherine had dropped off earlier. He rummaged through Sara's bag, after finding nothing suitable, he open his bag. "Would you like one of my shirts to wear as a nightgown, until I can get over to your place to pick something up? I'm sure it will be better than wearing that awful hospital gown. It should be baggy on you too, so it shouldn't aggravate your wounds."

"Okay." She replied sadly.

"Sara what's wrong?" He asked, while walking over to her. When he reached her sitting on the bed, he reached out his hand to cup her face.

"I just can't believe you're here, with me. Taking care of me. It just doesn't seem real, as though it's all a dream and I am going to wake up all alone." Hearing the sadness in her voice, he reached for her, taking her delicately into his arms, and held her.

"It's not a dream Sara, I wish it was, and then none of this would have happened to you. You would be nice and safe asleep in your bed. Not sitting in a hospital bed recovering….God Sara if I ever lost you…I…"

Just then, Sara's door opened as the nurse entered again. "Okay Sara, I have talked with your Doctor and he says that it's okay for you to have a shower as long as someone can help you. I'll just go and get some dressings so I can remove your IV's okay."

"Okay, thank you."

* * *

Catherine was just on her way to Sara's room when she noticed a nurse exiting. "Excuse me, nurse. Could you tell me if Sara Sidle is awake? She has a few visitors waiting to see her."

The nurse smiled as she replied, "Yes she is awake, I am just about to remove her IV's, then her husband is going to help her take a shower. So I would say give her an hour or so, then Sara should be up for visitors."

Catherine just couldn't stop smiling, "Okay thank you nurse. If you could just let her...let them know that the team is here when they're ready."

As Catherine made her way back to the waiting room, she chuckled to herself, 'Husband'.

* * *

Back in Sara's Room, "I hope you didn't mind me saying that? It's just that I know how desperate you are for a shower."

"No, thanks; it's…its okay. I just thought the first time you would ever see me naked it would be in a more romantic setting, other than a hospital bathroom." She said, looking at the floor shyly.

The nurse entered Sara's room once more, "Okay Sara, lets remove those IV's and then you will be all set for your shower."

Gil moved aside to let the nurse do her job, "There you go, all done. Oh and before I forget a lady approach me in the hall and asked me to let you know that your team is in the waiting room waiting to see you." Sara turned to Gil she didn't feel as though she was ready for visitors yet. "Don't worry Sara, I told them your husband was going to help you freshen up, and that you may be ready for visitors in about an hour."

"Thank you." Sara replied before the nurse once again left them alone.

Sara started to get off the bed, when she stumbled slightly; Gil just caught her in time. "You okay? Would you like me to see if I can get a wheelchair for you?" He asked concerned.

"No Gil, please let me try to walk." She replied, her determination evident in her voice.

"You sure?"

"As long as I hold you, I'll be okay." She shyly replied as he pulled her close against him.

Wrapping his arm protectively around her waist while his other hand held hers, they made their way down the corridor.

As they slowly walked to the bathroom, they paused slightly in front the doors to the waiting room for a rest. Gil saw Warrick standing there from the corner of his eye, and as he began to approach them, Gil held his hand up to stop him. Catherine immediately understood, and placed her hand on Warrick's arm to stop him, knowing that they had to wait, and not crowd her.

After a short while, Sara was rested enough so they began to move slowly again towards the bathroom.

Once they entered the bathroom, Gil helped Sara to the nearby chair, nervously she gazed up at him, 'oh no he's going to see me naked, he'll see how ugly and bruised I am' she thought to herself, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

Gil could see she was unsure about this, so he crouched down in front of her, resting his hands on her knees, softly he spoke "Sara, are you sure your happy with me helping you? Would you like me to get a nurse instead?"

"No its okay, just nerves I guess." Seeing her nervousness only seemed to add onto his as he started to strip down to his boxers.

Sara tried to avert her eyes from seeing him remove his clothing, blushing slightly when he turned and caught her staring. Smiling shyly, he walked back towards her.

Kneeling in front of her again, he reached up and eased the dressing gown off her shoulders, letting it fall behind her on the chair. Then he carefully reached his arms around her waist to untie her hospital gown.

As soon as his hands met in the middle and started to untie the gown, Sara circled her own arms around his naked chest as she started to cry.

Feeling the wetness against his skin, Gil pulled back to look at her. "Hey it's okay."

"No, it's not okay; I'm ugly, covered in bruises, scarred for life…." Gil pressed his lips against hers.

"You're a very beautiful woman Sara. You have such a beautiful mind, body and heart and I love you so much."

Carefully he slipped the hospital gown down her arms and gasped at the sight of her bruised and wounded chest.

Sara turned away and he placed his hand on her chin and turned her to face towards him. He leaned in and placed a soft tender kiss on her lips while he delicately traced his hand from her chin, down her neck and over her bruises. Shivering under his touch, he grasped her hand gently, and they both stepped into the shower.

He carefully placed her hands around his waist as he began to wash her hair.

Sara couldn't believe the man before her, the way his hands caressed her body as he washed her, his touch so soothing and gentle that she felt her legs would no longer support her. All she could do was hold on to him, it was all too much, too intense, she felt as though her heart would explode, as it was so full of love, love for the man standing in front of her.

Switching off the shower, they stood there, clinging to each other. "You okay?" he asked, savoring their closeness.

Looking up at him and gazing into his beautiful blue eyes, "I…I'm just overwhelmed by you; I don't know what I've done to deserve you."

While cupping her face, he wiped away her tears. "I've wondered that ever since I met you." he said. "No more tears, okay, we're in this together and together, we can handle anything."

TBC

Please read and review :)


End file.
